


In it for the Gloves

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: story-works, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Prompt Fic, leap day prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha wants to propose to Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 70
Collections: Of Elves and Men, Story Works





	In it for the Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Story Works flash challenge for Leap Day - women propose to men on leap day and if he says no, he has to buy her a dozen pairs of gloves, presumably to hide her ringless finger.

“So on February 29th, women ask men to marry them?” Natasha asked Clint. 

“So they say. I think it might be an old Irish custom. Why?”

“I’m thinking of asking an old Irishman to marry me.” 

Clint’s mouth dropped open. He closed it and opened it again. There was only one person of Irish descent that he knew right off hand. “R-rogers? You want to marry Rogers?” 

“I could do worse. He’s hot, has all his parts and teeth, has a nice little nest egg from back pay, and if he says no, I understand the consolation prize is a dozen pairs of gloves. Do you know how many pairs of black leather gloves I go through in this business?”

“I didn’t even know you and Rogers were a thing.” 

“Oh, we’re not yet. He’s too shy and I think he’s still a virgin.” 

“Nah, he can’t be. Look at him. Surely someone’s shagged someone that pretty.” 

Natasha grinned wickedly at Clint. “You sound like you’d give it ago.”

Clint made a face. “I don’t think he’d go for me. He only has eyes for you and, well, for Stark.”

“I’m sexy and deadly and Stark is rich and richer still. Which one are you betting on?”

“Does Stark need new gloves, too?” Clint asked her, laughing out loud at their bizarre conversation. 

*

Natasha watched Steve all day. He worked out in the gym. That was a delight for anyone, all those rippling muscles and the sounds he made when he punched the bag! A person could get a cardio workout just panting after watching him. 

Not to mention how his pants fit so well on his ass and those long legs. And those shoulders! And his face, all pink and sweaty. Natasha could just imagine what he’d look like under her, faced flushed with exertion and arousal. 

If she didn’t stop thinking like that, she was going to embarrass herself. 

Or him. 

“Hey, Rogers? Want to spar?” He could beat her to a pulp, but he wouldn’t. He was too much of a gentleman for that. 

He hadn’t even noticed that she was there until she called out to him. 

He turned and nodded. “Been too long since you beat anyone up?” he asked her as he began unwrapping his hands. His shirt was damp enough that it clung to his body, outlining his chest and stomach in detail. Her eyes lingered as he stood there.

She was in it for the gloves, but she’d certainly take the consolation prize if he said yes. She could teach him a _lot_ of fun things. 

They fought for half an hour at least. She got in a few good holds and she tossed him around a little, but somehow he ended up pinning her to the mat just like he always did. She felt his interest pressing against her belly and it was more than winning a wrestling match. She said nothing, not really wanting to embarrass him. Not now anyway. 

He leaped up. “Time for a shower. It’s my turn to make dinner. What pizza place do you like best?” He grinned when he asked, reaching to help her up. 

“I’m good with any of them as long as you don’t cook.” 

“Good deal. I need a shower. I’ll see you at dinner.” 

*

The day was running out and she hadn’t asked him yet. 

She showered and dressed in jeans and a pretty flower print blouse, something girlie. She headed for the kitchen to help him get stuff ready for dinner. He was getting plates out of the cabinet. That was really his only kitchen talent. 

“Need a hand?” 

He turned around and looked at her appreciatively. “You are quite sexy tonight. Got a fella coming over?” 

She smiled. “Maybe.”

“Should I set another place? I think it’s just me, you, Banner and Barton tonight.”

“No, we don’t need another place.”

“Hmmm,” was his answer. 

In an hour, the four of them were munching pizza and drinking beer. All but Natasha. She was tossing back vodka at a pretty good clip. When Clint raised an eyebrow, she stuck her tongue out at him.

After dinner, Barton nudged Banner. “Come on. I saw some that some Superman movies were on the tube tonight.”

As they left the kitchen, Bruce asked Clint. “Did you know that Superman and Batman are real?” 

Natasha only heard part of Clint’s answer as he left the room. “You know there’s no such thing as -” and the swinging kitchen door closed. 

“You go on out and watch with them. I’ll clean up,” Steve said to her. 

“Nah, I wanted to talk to you. Have you ever heard of a custom where women ask men to marry them on Leap Day?” 

“Yeah. Ma said she proposed to my dad on February 29th. He gave her a big box of gloves instead of marrying her, but then he asked the next month.” 

Natasha smiled. This was going to be easy! New gloves. 

“I’m asking,” she said.

“Banner?” 

“No, stupid.” She got down on one knee. “I’m asking you.” 

Steve didn’t say anything for a long, long moment. Natasha supposed it was what they meant when they said a pregnant pause. 

“You’re asking me to marry you? Why? We’ve never even had a date. Do you even date?” 

“I need gloves and I figured you’d be good for them.”

An odd look crossed his face and she wondered just how bad she’d fucked up this time. She added, “Besides, if you do say yes, I figure I might can talk you into the gloves for me anyway.” 

He laughed and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her, and the kiss was much hotter than she thought it would be. After the second kiss, she was pretty sure she might actually consider marrying him if he said yes. 

“If I ask you for a date instead of marrying you, do I have to buy the gloves?” The third kiss was even hotter and she was ready to throw down with him right here on the kitchen table. 

“Uh, yeah, you do. But I’m pretty sure if you keep kissing me like that, we can work out a compromise.” She kissed him this time. He pulled her close and she felt that interest poking against her again. 

She sighed. All this and gloves, too. What more could a girl want? 

He took her hand and they headed to his apartment to negotiate that compromise.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
